farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
White Deer
The White Deer are inhabitants of White Deer Park in the books and the TV series. The herd is a unique form of white deer, and the park exists as a nature reserve in order to preserve their existence. The exact species of the deer is the Seneca white deer which is clear from the use of the word "hind" for females, a term which is not used for any other species of deer. Books The white deer are at the forefront of the welcoming party as the Farthing Wood animals arrive at White Deer Park, with their leader The Great Stag at the head of the group. The herd is fed hay by The Warden during the winter, but when he is taken ill they are forced to dig under the snow to get to the grass beneath. The white deer are hunted by poachers and several of them are killed, but Fox avoids any more deaths by coming up with a plan to get rid of the poachers by making them fall through the thawing pond. When the poachers return the white deer repay Fox by coming together to charge at them and force them out of the park. When Fox leads the poachers to the Warden's cottage to finally remove them from the park, the white deer herd arrives to block them from escaping. Two years later, The Beast arrives at the park and kills several members of the white deer herd, including many young fawns. The Warden keeps watch over them with a gun, but he is unable to stop the cat from striking. Later, the white deer are rounded up and herded into a pen which has been contructed on the edge of the reserve, but the Warden soon realizes the Beast is not going to be caught this way so he lets them go. After the Beast leaves the park, the Great Stag fights off the other stags to remain as leader of the herd, but he has more difficulty than ever because of his advanced age. The following spring the Great Stag dies after drinking from the poisoned stream. Trey eventually becomes the new leader of the herd and establishes his authority over them by not allowing the other stags to go near the hinds. He regularly takes the hinds to drink from the pond and chases away any other creatures that try to drink from it. After the hurricane Trey tries to chase the other stags out of the park through a gap that has appeared in the fence, but he pushes one of them into a swaying pine tree which falls and lands on Trey, pinning him to the ground. Fox instructs the other stags to use their antlers to lift the tree and set Trey free. Shortly the Warden arrives and takes Trey away, and he is dethroned as leader of the herd and not seen again. When the brown rats invade the park and attack the inhabitants of the pond, the white deer arrive and trample the rats, forcing them to retreat. Later, the deer are alerted to the final battle which is occurring between the rats and the Farthing Wood animals by Dash, and they arrive on the scene, trampling the rats again and helping to remove them from the reserve once and for all. Known White Deer ;Books and TV series *The Great Stag *Trey ;TV series only *Laird *Butch *Jeff Appearances ;Books *The Animals of Farthing Wood *In the Grip of Winter *Fox's Feud *The Siege of White Deer Park *In the Path of the Storm *Battle for the Park *Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (only appears in a vision) ;Television Series *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:White Deer